


would they like to meet mine?

by precumming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Playful teasing, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: The two were currently sitting in the mayor's office, Ladybug picking off books and flipping through them, bored, annoyed, and impatient.Chat Noir, on the other hand, couldn’t have been more thrilled.





	would they like to meet mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r3dsp4rrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dsp4rrow/gifts).



> wrote this fic for my buddy Roan!! it's short but hes my ML pal and i appreciate him v much<3<3  
> i hope yal like it i wrote it in an hour at midnight

The two superheroes have been transformed all day.   _ All day. _  That meant Marinette and Adrien were both missing from school and MIA from everyone within the past 17 hours.  The akumatized victim was hiding and was doing a very good job at staying hidden, which frustrated Ladybug beyond belief.

 

The two were currently sitting in the mayor's office, Ladybug picking off books and flipping through them, bored, annoyed, and impatient.

 

Chat Noir, on the other hand, couldn’t have been more thrilled.

 

Yes, there was danger, and yes, it was very unsafe with a smart villain.  But he got to spend  _ all day _ with Ladybug.  A good thing for him indeed, but an awful annoyance to Ladybug for sure.

 

“Hey bugaboo, is there any wifi?” He would pause, a big grin on his face that Ladybug  _ knew _ she was going to loathe the continuation, “Because we have a connection.”

 

Yes.  This was her entire day.  Chat Noir, the kitty themed superhero of Paris, had been making awful pickup lines to Ladybug all day.

 

“Do you have a library card?  Cause I am tooooootally checkin’ you out.”

 

Ladybug groaned, scooting away from him as she continued flipping through photo album she found.

 

“I’m not photographer..but,” He grabbed the arms of his chair and jumped towards Ladybug, his big chair bumping into hers obnoxiously as he leaned towards her, “I can picture us together.”

 

Ladybug groaned again, turning the other way to avoid him.

 

“Can I have your picture so I can show Santa for Christmas?”

 

“There’s 21 letters in the alphabet, right?  Oh, no!  Wait!  I forgot..U - R - A - Q - T!”

 

“I’m sure you’re lacking some vitamin ME.”

 

“Are you an alien?  ‘Cause you just abducted my heart!”

 

“You must be a broom, because you just-”

 

“ **_STOP._ ** ”  Ladybug yelled, “ **_I AM BEGGING YOU.  THAT LAST ONE WAS TERRIBLE.  I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHERE THIS ONE IS GOING.”_ **

 

“Aww, love-bug, do you not like how smooth this kitty is?”

 

Her annoyance caught up to her and she slammed the photo album closed, slammed it on the desk, and whipped her head to face the green eyed cat-boy.  Getting to her feet she stomped the two steps in front of Chat Noir.

 

Eyes wide with slight fear at what she may do in anger, hands already raised to shelter himself from her fury.  Ladybug stared at him.  Her glare piercing through his soul as he didn’t make eye contact but looked at something from the side.  Pausing, she relaxed and rolled her shoulders.

 

Slowly, and carefully, she leaned forwards.  Her red covered hands grabbed the arms of the chair as her head lowered close to his.  The blond boy leaned back, his already shocked eyes now looking into hers with a glazed look of curiosity.  Their faces just three inches away.

 

“Your lips look lonely, Chat.” Her voice was smooth like honey, rolling off her tongue so delicately, “Would they like to meet mine?”

 

Chat Noir turned red enough to camouflage with Ladybugs outfit.

 

Ladybug tried so hard to stifle her laugh, before giving up and laughing in his face.  Respectively backing off so she could laugh in the open space and plopping in her chair.

 

“ _ MAN _ , you should’ve seen your face!”

 

Chat Noir turned his head fast to her, an upset look on his face.

 

“Don’t say things like that!  That’s so mean and unfair!  You can’t tease me like that, Ladybug!”

 

As he kept saying how Ladybug hurt him, she laughed and laughed.  Chat crossing his arms, and like Manon would, turned the other way and pouted with his knees to his chest.

 

The blue eyed bug wiped the tiny tears from her eyes, looking at the pouty cat.

 

“That’s my revenge, Chat.  And don’t get so pouty, you look like Puppeteer.”

 

“I do  _ not _ look like--Stop bullying me!” He whined, hiding his face within his knees.

 

Taking a little bit of pity--cursing herself for caring about her partner in crime--she rubbed his back gently.

 

“They were pretty funny pickup lines, Chat...and maybe if you play your cards right  _ my  _ pickup line might not go to waste.”

 

And with that, he was revived.

 

“W-What?!  Lady--”

 

Chloe bursted in her father's office, “Ladybug!  They found Mole-Man by the school!”

 

“Got it, let's go, Chat Noir!” Ladybug jumped to her feet, dramatically over his desk and opened the window.  Her yo-yo attaching to a building in the distance as she launched out before anyone could get another word.

 

“B-But...Ladybug!  T-the...oh,  _ come on! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE FOR LADYBUG BULLYING CHAT.....please comment feedback and leave me lotas kudos..i live for them kudos & feedback too <3
> 
> if u have any suggestions on a fic please lmk!! im..awful with ideas  
> also, im gonna figure out how to make a collection so i can warp all my ML fics together..since all i do is oneshot hell


End file.
